The principal investigator wants to investigate the question whether the SCID mutation affects the expression of heat shock proteins (hsp70, hsc70, grp78) mRNA in the cerebellum and cortex following heat-induced transient hyperthermia. Her rationale for using SCID mice is that SCID mice are immunodeficient and cannot produce differentiated B- or T-cell nor process Class II histomolecules. Hsp70 is located in the HLA class region and it is unknown whether the SCID mutation (a mutation in the DNA-dependent protein kinase subunit located on mouse chromosome 16) will alter the Hsp70 expression.